Death or Glory (2)
Death or Glory (2) is the sixth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 9, 2007 in the United States, and on February 11, 2008 in Canada. Summary Spinner seems to be doing himself in before his illness has a chance to. Elsewhere, Marco finally accepts that Dylan is gone and starts to socialize. Main Plot Spinner finds it difficult to deal with his bad news, especially since his father died of cancer. His behavior becomes increasingly antisocial as he shaves his hair into a Mohawk and begins to pick fights with Johnny DiMarco, Lucas Valieri and Bruce the Moose, though this causes him to become a hero among the Degrassi students for fighting the Lakehurst thugs. Mr. Simpson warns Spinner that the police will get involved if he does not stop fighting, and Spinner realizes that if he does not stop, his recovery over the forthcoming months will be difficult. Sub Plot Marco accepts that Dylan is the past and this is the present and begins to believe that anyone who strikes a conversation with him will be his new best friend. Trivia= * This episode is named after the song "Death or Glory" by The Clash. *Shane Kippel was nominated for a Gemini award for his performance in this episode. |-| Gallery= 7-6.jpg 7-6-2.jpg 04_DOG2.jpg 08_DOG2.jpg 09_DOG2.jpg MURDA.jpg tcancer.jpg uhhhhhh.jpg death-or-glory-pt-2-1.jpg death-or-glory-pt-2-3.jpg death-or-glory-pt-2-4.jpg death-or-glory-pt-2-2.jpg 756.jpg 909-0.jpg 1213.jpg 1321.jpg 3435.jpg 8980.jpg 9809-.jpg 9870.jpg 56533.jpg 96780.jpg 98768.jpg 123556.jpg 234324.jpg 456346.jpg 565654.jpg 870908.jpg 897897.jpg 23424989.jpg Normal image26cvcxv.jpg Vngh99.jpg Dog73.jpg Dog74.jpg Dog75.jpg Dog76.jpg Dog77.jpg Dog78.jpg Dog79.jpg Dog80.jpg Dog81.jpg Dog82.jpg Dog83.jpg Dog84.jpg Dog85.jpg Dog86.jpg Dog87.jpg Dog88.jpg Dog89.jpg Dog90.jpg Dog91.jpg Dog92.jpg Dog93.jpg Dog94.jpg Dog95.jpg Dog96.jpg Dog97.jpg Dog98.jpg Dog99.jpg Dog100.jpg Dog101.jpg Dog102.jpg Dog103.jpg Dog104.jpg Dog105.jpg Dog106.jpg Dog107.jpg Dog108.jpg Dog109.jpg Dog110.jpg Dog111.jpg Dog112.jpg Dog113.jpg Dog114.jpg Dog115.jpg Dog116.jpg Dog117.jpg Dog118.jpg Dog119.jpg Dog120.jpg Dog121.jpg Dog122.jpg Dog123.jpg Dog124.jpg Dog125.jpg Dog126.jpg Dog127.jpg Dog128.jpg Dog129.jpg Dog130.jpg Dog131.jpg Dog132.jpg Dog133.jpg Dog134.jpg Dog135.jpg Dog136.jpg Dog137.jpg Dog138.jpg Dog139.jpg Dog140.jpg Dog141.jpg Dog142.jpg Dog143.jpg Dog144.jpg Dog157.jpg Dog158.jpg Dog159.jpg Dog160.jpg Dog161.jpg Dog162.jpg Dog163.jpg Dog164.jpg Dog165.jpg Dog166.jpg Tumblr mgpc0gQG4q1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblrmgpbzr4B1P1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr imgpbgwoKHT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgpbtwQEtZ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgpbwb84CV1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgpbvvdtGy1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgpbf9kpcf1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgpbeu2GiX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgpbrifUuN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgpbe1Q2JZ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgpbdngVPd1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mgpbqpUEUE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mgpbca06v91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mgpbbvbtgb1qc1tpr.jpg Uijjk.jpg Ujioojk.jpg 798jkk.jpg Kljkm.jpg Marco and Hip Hop.jpg 040410hiphop.jpg 86967yuiyuiyu.png 76yuyyyuyu.png 8yuiyuiyuiyi.png Uooio.png Images (53).jpg DOGPaige and Ellie.jpg 7-6-1.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Denis Akiyama as Oncologist *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Robin Craig as Mrs. Mason *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Spinner: "You want a show!? You want a show? You've got one. C'mon Johnny, cameras are rolling man!" Johnny: "Hey man, chill, alright!" Spinner: "Sorry, Johnny boy. Man up!" *Spinner: "Look, we gotta stop this Lakehurst-Degrassi crap, okay?" Johnny: "Look, who cares about that, all right? We're famous." |-| Featured Music= *''"The Future"'' by God Made Me Funky (Griffin invites Marco to hang out) *''"To A Friend"'' by Alexisonfire (Spinner shaves his head) *''"Get Up"'' by The Nein (Marco interrupts Griffin with his friends) |-| Links= *Watch Death or Glory (2) on YouTube *Watch Death or Glory (2) on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes